one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON IV: Celia Penderghast X Atoi
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Paper Manipulator versus Paper! As Sackboy beat Kiryu previously, Will Atoi get a second win, or will a Unknown Fate Conduit win by the use of force learned from Delsin Rowe? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Celia Penderghast.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Atoi.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning As Atoi was wandering around Seattle WA, she saw many people running from so many authorities. She summoned the real world's Giant Fingers, crushing the authorities, thus giving the Conduits the courage needed to fight back. One in particular, Celia Penderghast, thanked the little paper entity, and even created a paper dove for her. This could've been the end of the story, if it weren't for Atoi finding out such "paper" was from something besides the usual way; it wasn't from a tree, Atoi thought. She created the paper from herself. She summoned a wall of Fingers, pushing Penderghast back to her. Atoi was about to be tarnished by her bloodlust, Celia Penderghast: Hmph... If you're not impressed by my powers, I want to know yours, little one. Obviously you're no Conduit, so I'm not going to ask... Celia got her paper manipulation skills ready, and Atoi readied the fourth wall breaking. The Fight (Cues Explosions in the Sky - What Do You Go Home To? Continuing from 0:53) THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE... FIGHT! 59.9-52.1: Celia decided to try and use her foot and crush Atoi. Obviously this didn't work as Atoi was rolling all over. Celia transformed into scraps of paper, making Atoi guess where her adversary is. A sign came when she was hit by a paper projectile... 51.4-42.8: As many more paper missiles were shot one by one, Atoi tried and rolled out of the way, zigzagging. The missiles missed as each of them hit the ground. As Atoi thought that was over the missiles were active again, and Atoi summoned a paper airplane to ride on, and controlled the wind now. Celia was so impressed by Atoi's flight ability, that she was now a target of her paper. As Atoi circled around Celia, her body became more injured, just in time for Atoi's plane ride to end. 41.3-28.6: Atoi then made an wall of fingers, pushing Celia to a building. As she was trying to break free of the finger prison, it slammed Celia into the Space Needle. Seconds later, as Atoi saw the wreckage, she pulled out her Squeeze Box, in case anything goes wrong. Sometime after, she took a walk only for Celia to shoot a paper Missile at Atoi, only for her to to use the Squeeze Box to grab the missile, and send it right back. Celia only suffered a mild papercut by the leg. 27.4-16.2: Then Atoi noticed something suspicious; her backpack is gone. Atoi then realized Celia was using it for a spare paper source! Celia then transformed into paper scraps, and Atoi scattered them by Paper Airplane. However, Celia gathered again, and reappeared at the nearest building, shooting her Paper Doves at Atoi. She tried being adept at dodging, but Atoi took serious damage. 14.3-0.1: Celia then summoned numerous paper doves, and surrounded Atoi. As a last resort, Atoi summoned four fingers to crumple the paper automatons. Celia then turned into scraps of paper, forcing Atoi to use her giant fingers to track Celia down. Atoi never knew the immense speed of Celia's "Teleportation" skills. Atoi no longer has her hair, limbs, OR torso. She knew this was it. As Celia appeared above, Atoi sent her player's Middle Finger to kill Celia. While her spinal cord snapped in two, it wasn't enough to stop Celia from crushing what's left of Atoi... K.O.! Despite her major pain in her spine, Celia Penderghast simply walked it off, and eventually, it healed just fine... Results/Credits (Cues inFamous Second Son OST - 06 Double Crossed) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... CELIA PENDERGHAST! Celia Penderghast is from inFAMOUS SECOND SON, owned by Sony Computer Entertainment America. Atoi is from TEARAWAY, owned by Mm. What do you go home to? is performed by Explosions in the Sky. Double Crossed is from inFAMOUS SECOND SON, owned by Sony Computer Entertainment America. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Sony themed One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:Paper Users Category:Video game fighters Category:Big vs Little themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain